You're the one
by Naya's Snixxx
Summary: Santana Lopez is famous because of their family business. CLA Film Enterprise. When there parent decides to move them to a new town for high school everything changes for her. When she meets Brittany, blue eyed blonde her whole world might just changes. Will she find what she wants? Or will fame get in the way? Brittana G!P. Changed the summary a little. Re-started fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is it! This is the legit thing... I certainly hope so! So again the things that stayed the same is that Artie can walk here and Santana and Noah are twins.**

**Pretty long like really long chapter guys so watch out. Okay some of the names changed and ****some got added in it** so watch out for that too.

**So enjoy and don't forget to review it okay :)**

* * *

Okay focus. Left dribble. Right dribble. Left. Right. Left. Left. Block. Right. Turn. And Shoot. As I heard the swish of the basket I finally let myself relax. I put on my oh so famous smirk and looked toward my dear twin brother Noah or as he likes to be called Puck, and one of our closest family friend and my best friend Artie. Both slumped over with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. I recovered first and walked towards them and held my hand.

"I think the winner deserves their prize" I said with an amused smile and delighted eyes cause they will never know when to stop trying to defeat me in my own game. Basketball.

Both of them vs me. Two boys vs a girl. And they lost. Again. And Again. Okay lets just say that I have beaten them a lot of times that they should learn not to keep doing rematches and betting me that they will win again cause its not happening. And to think that they would learn to stop cause every time I just bruised their ego's and may have ripped their balls.

Cause come on! I, Santana Fucking Lopez a girl can beat Noah Puckerman Lopez and Arthur Demetri Abrams two boy in a game of basketball. May I also say I have won all of the games starting when we where 9 years old until now that we are 16. 7 years... yup still got it!

Two vs one. Easy as pie.

"Ugh I hate you, you know that! I cant believe you are still beating us! I don't get it? You have your boobs that is suppose to weight you down so me and Artie boy can win! What is this? I don't get it! They say in science that its sometimes hurt and it can weight girls down!" Noah said with confused brows and and exhausted look. I looks at him weirdly.

"Just accept it that I am better than you in most sports Noah and I know you love me cause come on, who would love this? and I am going to ignore that last part you said so... my money.." I said with a devilish smile.

"Ugh I will give it you later in dinner" he said then he hugged me. "Good job out there again Santana" He said and kissed my cheeks.

Noah can be a douche sometimes but he is really a caring, kind, and has a soft warm heart underneath all that tough exterior and if you get to know him. He left and went inside to probably get a shower while ruffling his mo-hawk I still don't know why he has that skunk tail on top of his head.

"Here you go 'Tana" Artie said with a smirk. He pulls out 100 dollars out of his wallet and gives it to me. "Watch out Lopez, me and Puck will beat your ass someday" He said with a half joking and half certain smirk. I know he is joking cause that is what he does. He likes to mess with me.

"In your dreams Abrams!" I yelled to him as he walks back inside the house probably like Noah to get a shower.

House.

New house.

I still can't believe we aren't in California anymore. I miss my family. I kinda miss my old life. Just a half of it I guess. I don't miss the paparazzi following us everywhere. The company photo-shoots. The cray cray people who likes to do absurd things like propose to us when we go to the groceries most times. No not at all.

I kind of like this life. The peace. The independence.

Well-ish

I sit on the chair in our huge backyard. I look to the beach and think of what just happened within 2 weeks.

* * *

_I was sitting on the couch with my brothers, Dante, Noah, and my younger brother Kai and my twin brothers Atmos and Augustine. Our family friends and my best friends are all here. All three of them._

_Quinn is one of them on the other couch with her older brother Jayden and her younger sisters Frannie and Ann. Mercedes is also in one of the couches with her older brother Kaleb and younger brother Felton and her younger sister Tatum. And lastly Artie with his sibling in the other couch, older brother Arron, and his younger sisters Andrea and Addi. We were all cuddled together with our families watching The rise Of The Guardians because our younger siblings wanted to watch it in our movie room in the Lopez mansion. Our parents are all in the study room having a meeting._

_We were in the part where it was Easter and the main guy Jack got tempt to follow shadow in his lair and managed to get a case with his past tooths are. Creppy I know. When our parent went to get us because dinner was all pause the movie and we all pile out of the movie room. Some running to get to the large dinning hall where we sometimes have our big serious parties and some playing tag- guess who that one is.. yup its us teenagers with some of the kids and older teens- I know we are so mature- and some tried skidding across the room not the smartest moves at all._

_We all sat down on our sits the kids near the parent and us teens in the middle with the older teens. 21 seats occupied but you can still fit 20 more people. My mami and papi, Reynaldo and Maribel Lopez are in one of the top table with Mercedes mom and dad, Amber and Jack Jones. Quinn's mom and dad, Judy and Russel Fabray are in the other end of the table with Artie's mom and dad, Kris and Albert Abrams._

_We all were chatting to ourselves while eating our food some laughing some whispering- mostly the kids - when my papi cleared his throat and stood up from his chair that we all stopped our chatting and listened._

_"Children are you guys enjoying our dinner tonight?" He asked and all of us kids pretty much yelled at him._

_"YES!" "So delicious" "Yummy" we some of the answers I heard that were thrown. The parent all chuckled at our energy and nodded with a smile._

_"I see and that is good" He said with a wide smile. My Papi is a handsome man so his smiles were to die for._

_"Well I have something to say and it involves you my dear niños that are in high school." He said with a serious eyes and a tight lipped smile to us._

Ohhhh shit somethings about to go down.

_"We all as in us your parent have decided that we are not being fair to you guys and that you guys should have a normal... well normal enough transition to high school-" he was cut off when I spoke up._

_"Wait hold up papi we are already going to sophomore that isn't starting it." I stated to him and he nodded._

_"We know mija but we weren't very fair to your guys brothers and we regret that we didn't get to give them what we are about to give you... we have all though that it would be good for you niños to move to another states just for high school then you can come back he-" He was again cutted off with all of us asking..._

_"WHAT?"_

_"I know this is to much but we just know that this will be good for you guys... I life of a little normalcy. And we also think you can take care of yourselves now that you guys are all 16. Now its all been settled so I don't want to hear anymore objections am I clear?" He said with his serious voice in the end._

_We all nod and accepted it and just listen to him. I know we all don't want to because of our families and I mean I have only lived in LA my whole life so I don't know what is out there._

_"Good now listen we got you guys a house in Ohio. It's a small town so it's quite peaceful Me and your dads went there to see it and its quite small and the house we bought is expressive. They have great establishment but not a lot. You guys will all be living in a house all together. The house is in your name's, all of you so when you are done with high school you get to pic what you want to do with it. Now the house is huge. The house is quite impressive. You guys are allowed to come back here on weekends if you want. You guys have some golf carts cause it's quite big, an airplane, a limo, and a the helicopter. You guys will also have butlers. If you guys want that or a maid that comes on the weekends?" My dad questions us. We all went to the maids._

_"You guys will get monthly allowance. But when you get there you guys will receive some money so you guys can buy your guys own cars. You guys can attend the premiers to if you guys want and just ask us for any tickets you want. Um what else? Oh and you guys are gonna be staying in Lima ,Ohio. You guys are going to school in William McKinley High School. Now they have a lot of sports team. Like Puck if you want there is a Football team. Quinn they have a Cheerleading squad. Artie they have Soccer team. Mercedes they have a fashion and singing club. And last but not the least Santana they have all the sports you want even Basketball. Now we want you guys to prepare cause you are all living in four days. You guys will get settled. Then school comes. And don't worry we fixed the house it has furniture. We also put some suprises in the house for you guys. We kinda figured which rooms you guys were gonna get so we put your surprise there. All the things you guys need. You just need to bring your cloths and you. For the first 5 months I will be with you guys and I will be bringing Kai, Atmos and Augustine with me but I will still be doing work and I will need help for you guys to take care of them. But I won't come until school starts. Are we all okay?" My mom explained and asked. We all looked at each other and smiles went to our faces. We all nodded._

_"What kind of school are we going to?" Quinn asked our parents. Our whole lives we have went to a private school for 'talented kids' like actors, actresses, singers, and famous peoples kids._

_"Well you guys would be going to a public school. There is a private school but we though why not let them check out being in a public school and if they still want they can tell us and we can put them in the private school" My mama Kris said._

_Yes we call each parents mama or papa cause we all are like a really close family. Our families are real close seeing as they knew each other since they were kids so even though we are not related by blood we are still a one huge big families with a lot of different last names._

_"Okay mom so you say we are leaving in four day?" Artie said with a smile that described as a really mischievous grin._

* * *

My thoughts were taken out when Quinn stood in front of me clad with blue and white stripped bikini top and really short denim shorts with her hands on her hips and her blonde hair in a somewhat messy bun and big bug eyed dark glasses perched on her nose. She is a little taller then me but given that I am sitting down on a chair she has her leverage to stair down at me.

"Hey you okay? Did you hear what I just asked 'Tana?" She asked with a little concern on her voiced but I can also detect some annoyed tone in it to.

Quinn is our little perfectionist in the family. Being the eldest daughter of a famous politician and a world known lawyer she has some expectations to live up to. They are not that bad and they are very reasonable I guess. They are mostly don't get in-trouble but if you did do anything in your power to not get blamed for it. Also being the second kid in her family the rules may have been stretched a little because of her big brother.

"Oh umm sorry Q what was it?" I asked as I stand up form my chair so we are facing each other. Now she is a little taller than me now.

"I was asking if you just wanna go out today for dinner cause no one really if in the mood for cooking"

"Oh sure yah I am okay with that"

"Okay then we will be leaving in about two and a half hours. So just dress casually cause we will be eating in the diner in town, the one we passed by when we went grocery shopping last week. Umm What is it called... Oh April's Diner"

"I know how to dress k? And I will see you later I need to shower." I said as I went inside with Quinn following me up to change in her room.

I remember when we got here.

* * *

_When we got in the airport it was already night. 5:00 to be exact._

_Okay Ohio is not how I expected it to be. It's like really small and simple. I thanks my parents for getting this town cause the paparazzi are not gonna be able to see us. Well until people tell._

_There was a limo that was waiting for us on landing strip. Lima is pretty quite._

_We went on a drive and when we got in to the town of Lima. We passed some stores and building on the entered a gate. The driver put a code is so I guess its a password gate. The driver told us that there is gonna be a gaurd stationed there starting tomorrow We all agreed that is safe. Then we see it. We looked wide eyes and mouth hanging. It was like a five story house. In the outside it looks like a five story house and I know it is. Meaning a floor each. We went up the steps._

_We got out and we eyed it then ran inside like kids inside a toy shop. We got inside and we just felt like we entered heaven. It's so spacious and so bright. Our walls was covered with glass and wood. We saw a basketball court, a very large field, and the is going to be fun! We also saw a big garage that was located nearer to the lake maybe just for a shed and a boat house. We all spread out and looked around._

_"I call the top floor!" I screamed as I went to the top. My eyes widen at the sight. This space was larger than my own halway in LA. It was like a loft-ish. When u climb the stairs there is only three doors in that halway. The one near me is what I guess is my bedroom. When I went to the right side I opened the door and looked inside. The space was magnificent. It was very spacious like really spacious. You can put 20 double beds in here! I was in awe. It had a king bed in the middle of the wall farthest to the wall. It had black and white bed sheet. On the end part of the bed there is this small couch like chair. On either side of the bed there are tables. It had a 100 inch TV hanging on the opposite side of the wall. The suround system was impecable. Looks like my room is sound proof. On the same wall of the door there was a study table and a book shelve near it._

_It had a short long table/cabinet out of mahogany the the bottom of the tv. It had a red, white, and black wall designed walls. My favorite colours. A couch was also in the same side of the window. The balcony window and porch was huge. There was a couch, two or three beanbags that I will probably bring inside, two or three tanning chairs and a table. I went to the balcony and my god what a scene! From my porch you can see the sea and the sunset. It was so clear. I can see the city to. I can also see the chairs in the beach side. I walked back in and on the wall were the tv was is another door looked at the walk in closet it was totally bigger that my closet back in LA. I went to the bathroom that is connect to it. Damn its huge! There is a three people hot tub and its also a Jacuzzi. I can definitely going to need that. A shower large enough for five people. It is also connected to my closet. I have a large mirror with a table. I also have those three full body mirror. I smiled cause I know I would love living here. I started to unpack a bit. Something caught my eye. Near the couch there was a door in the very end of the corner._

_I opened the door and went to the room to the left and I can't believe my eyes it was a recording studio. It had amazing gadgets and machines. It was a recording studio with a mic stands and a lyric stands. I also saw 10 guitars hanging in the wall and some stand for them to. It was had an amazing space. The machines were spread out on the left side to the front of the window in my right side. I saw a drum kit. Some amps. We gonna need those when we all jam out. Or for just me. And I saw a piano. I am surely gonna be here more. I love music. I DJ too. I songwrite and edit songs. Or Remix them._

_I went to the third door and found out it was a guest room. It was just simple. It had the same view as me but the tv, bed, window and bathroom was smaller than mine. It also don't have a walk in closet, just drawers and it has a tub and a shower._

_I went downstairs and found a gym room. An inside basketball room. A huge home theater that had all of the movies and we found out they update which is awesome just like the one we have in LA. A dance room. A Karaoke room. An indoor swimming pool. A ginormous kitchen. Gonna love spending time in there. A fire place in the porch outside. A trampoline. A barbecue place. An arcade/games room. That had an X-Box, Ps3, and Wii. We had a game closet which hold all of the games we have. We played a bit of Rock band. They had extra controllers for everything. Oh have I said that all of the thing are all being switched by a remote on the wall or on the ipad. The lights. The TV. The windows. Since its really bright. Damn it's much better that out house in LA._

_We went out to buy our cars because our parent planed out that we buy cars on our first day so we can "explore" what Lima has to offer. We would probably just stay in the house._

_Our parents gave us money and well some of us bought convertibles. We all got it personalized with personalized plate number. Mercedes bought a silver Mercedes Benz cla 2013. Artie bought a grey 2013 Ford Fussion. Quinn got a grey car with white strips Mustang gt 2013 convertible. Noah got a yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 convertible. I got a white and black Range Rover Evoque convertible 2013. We wont be getting it until the next two days._

_We all got a floor to ourselves and I was right. All floor consists of three doors. In each floor it we got the same thing as my room but mine is the largest. The second rooms are like intended for us it's like our parents knew we would pick em. Mercedes had a singing booth to. Well it's more like karaoke Quinn had a small weight room and dance room. Noah has a TV and some consoles to. He has bit of games. But it's mostly a sports TV room. Same with Artie. I am happy about mine. We also saw each others rooms. When they saw mine they started to get jealous because of the scene and the size of it. Noah and Artie took a guitar each. They bought their amps with them. We like to play the guitar. And me and Puck also play the Bass, Piano, and Drums. I play the ukelele too. All the third rooms were guest rooms. Even though there are a some rooms in the basement_

_See very musical._

_We all agreed to unpack tomorrow then go grocery shopping since there no food. Well if you count fruits and cereals as food. We had to do take outs. But the boys ate cereal._

_We explored the mansion. Dad was right when he said we are gonna need the golf carts. We had 4 golf carts but we only used 2. I drove the other one while Puck drove the other one. I had Quinn, and Mercedes with me. Then Puck has Artie. We had a little race then we explored. The drivers were also the one who gave us our food since the gate was in the front. We also so another house on the property and we all knew it was gonna be a guest house for out parents when they visit._

_We went to the shack/garage and saw Basketballs, some nets, boogie boards, water ski's, jet ski's, some tubes, we also saw a water trampoline. Some life vests. And beach chairs and beach umbrellas. We saw some footballs. We even saw some roller blades and ice skates. Hockey sticks. And two motorcycle scooter. And a lot more. We also saw helmets. We saw pretty much all the things you need to play sport._

_We went to car garage. The car garage is like a house but its in the basement. It fits the 10 cars but it has more space like a lot. It's pretty much the size of the house. There was two SUV's their just in case._

* * *

I finished dressing up and I was looking at myself in my mirror. I was wearing a short plain white short, A checkered red, white and black button up short shirt opened up with a white tank top underneath. I had my tank top tucked inside my shorts with my brown leather belt on. I picked up my brown designer sandals while munching on a apple. I am really hungry! My hair was down straight. I added a small blush on and a pick lip gloss. I gave myself a once over

"You my reflection are one sexy beast" I said to myself with a wink. I just laughed at myself.

I went down stairs but not without getting my IPhone, my Coach wristlet that only holds my credit card, lip gloss and later on my phone, my Ipad, my red and white Beats pro, and my Ray Ban aviators. The boys were already in the living room when I went down. Noah was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt that hugs his body and outlines his mussels and jeans. His mohawk was present tonight. He was also wearing brown slippers. I don't know why he is but its Noah we are talkin bout. Artie in the other hand is wearing a plain blue t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with suspenders hanging down. He was wearing his black rimmed glasses and a checkered black and white vans. I sit with them on the couch.

"Where are the ladies? Are they still getting dresses?" I asked them. I am not really patient, most times. Well when it involves food.

"They are still upstairs." Noah paused as we hear them come down the stairs. Quinn was wearing of course a sun dress that was stripped with white and red, a black belt in her waist, and a brown sandals. She was also wearing her long blonde hair down and a wristlet. Cedes was wearing a floral tank top with a light blue see through button up t-shirt open, and a dark blue skinny jeans. She was also wearing her black hair down and straight, and blue converse.

"You ladies ready? cause I am hungry" I said as a went to the door with all of them following me. As I open the door I see our cars all parked around the roundabout. I turn around just as Artie was closing the door.

"So we gonna use whose car?" I asked them.

"Well I don't have my keys." Artie said with a shrug.

"I don't either" Mercedes said with a small smile. Followed by Noah who nodded. I turned to Quinn.

"I guess we are driving Fabray" I said to her and she rolled her eyes and took her keys out. I turned and did the same.

_I missed you my dear car!_

Noah rode with me as Artie and Mercedes rode with Quinn. The top of my car was already down so Noah just climbed the top.

"Hey dickhead down step on my car seats and don't do that!" I glared at him. He understood cause he nodded.

_Gosh men are weird! Do they think they are awesome when they do that! Well they don't! Only when I do it then its awesome! Ugh good thing I am gay!_

* * *

NO ONES POV

Brittany was sitting on the bar in the dinner with her best friend Sugar and her sister Hailie. She was wearing her usual leather jacket even thought it is burning outside, white tank top, blue jeans and her black and white vans. They were eating burgers, fries and shakes and Brittany was minding her own business. Right next to her Sugar and Hailie were discussing something about fashion or a family that was in the magazine something that she couldn't care less. She was chewing her fries when she look to the windows and saw two brand new and expensive cars parking. A Range Rover and a Mustang.

Damn those cars! Sweet rides! She thought. The people in the Mustang left the vehicle first and then the passenger in the Range Rover come out next. She couldn't see the driver of the car yet. She heard the two girls right next to her squeal and she look at them.

"The heck is wrong with you two?! You both looked like you saw a ghost or a murder." She asked with an annoyed expression. The two girls were hyperventilating and holding onto each other for dear life and fanning their faces. They started pointing at the two cars so Brittany turned and looked. Brittany's breath got caught in her throat as the driver of the second vehicle came out.

She was a stunning Latina and that is no joke. Her black hair makes Brittany want to touch it and see how it feels. She had aviators in her eyes and an Ipad and headphone on. But she was beautiful. And just like that the two girl right next to Brittany though it was time to annoy her by tapping her in the shoulder. Repeatedly.

"Do you know who those people are?!" Sugar asked Brittany with a very excited smile and her eyes were the same too. Hailie was nodding excitedly and was agree with Sugar too. They were starting to scare Brittany a lot.

"Umm noooo" She said hesitantly. Sugar and Hailie's eyes bugged out of there socket and their moths hit the floor.

"How can you not know them? They are like most richest people in the US and they are always on the magazine and shown on some TV shows!" Brittany's 13 year old sister, Hailie said as she starred at her sister with this believing eyes.

"Cause I don't read magazines and I don't watch the TV that much. I like movies much better you know that! " Brittany countered back.

"Do you live under a rock or something!?" Brittany's sister yelled and all the heads in the almost empty diner turned towards them. The youngest blonde apologized by waving and shrugging at them with a small sympathetic smile. When they turned back to their food the two girls looked at Brittany with mischievous glint in there eyes.

"Okay we are gonna educate you my dear friend look at the door." Sugar said as she pretty much twisted Brittany's face towards the door. Brittany had to roll her eyes and wince as she got a little head ache from how fast her head was moved.

"You see that guy opening the doors? That is Artie Abrams. His father is the owner of Apple. He created and owns it. His mother is a number one author. They are like rich too. He is so hot! Okay those two girls walking in with there arms crossed each other and is talking? Well the blonde is Quinn Fabray. Her dad is a Politician. Her mother is a world known lawyer. I heard that they were kinda strict. Anyway the other black chick her name is Mercedes Jones. Her dad is in-charge of medias. He owns two companies of magazines. Time and People magazine. Her mom is probably one that you've heard because she is a singer. Then you see that boy with a mo-hawk that is holdin the door for the latina girl? That is Noah Puckerman Lopez also known as Puck. His dad is the owner of the world know best entertainment enterprises. Like they do a lot of movies and TV shows. So they know a lot of actress and actors. His mom is an actress. And last but not the least the Latina girl." Sugar was explaining while Hailie was nodding like an idiot, agreeing to everything Sugar was saying.

Brittany can't believe they know this much about this kids. She doesn't even know them. She was trying to figure out why they were in Lima. The two girls with her make it sound as like they are crazy rich and are famous too! But her interest pipped up when they started to talk about the Latina girl. She couldn't help but look at the door. It was like it was in slow-mo.

The Latina was the last one to come in. She was listening to something on her Ipad. She looked up and smiled at the boy that Brittany now knows to be called Puck. He put his arms on his shoulder with a smug smile in his face. The Latina rolled her eyes at the boy but she let him keep his arms in her shoulder with a soft smile on her face. Brittany thought that was the most prettiest smile she has ever seen.

What is he doing? I dont like that smug smile! It looks like she is just a trophy prize for him! A girl like that should be treated properly because that what she deserves and his grubby disgusting arms and hands shouldn't be on her shoulder it should be on her waist because that is what I would do if she was my girl! -Wait why the hell did I just say and though of that? MY GIRL? yah like that would happen! I don't even know if she is a lady lover like me! Get a grip Pierce!

She brought her attention to the two girls that are trying to get her attention.

"BRITTANY? Are you listening to me or what?" Sugar hissed in her ear and it hurt like a bitch.

"Fuck! why you gotta yell in my ear? You want me to be deaf?!" Brittany asked as she glared at her and while rubbing her ear.

"Well you wont listen to Sugar so that is why she yelled in your ear! Anyway, that Latina girl is Santana Lopez. Now before you ask, Yes her and Puck are siblings. In fact they are twins." Hailie explained while gesturing to the two brunets that are taking a sit in a both somewhat near them. Brittany could only get some of the words that the group were saying if she tried hard enough.

"Their parents are all partners in the business. That is why its called a enterprises. Meaning they are all co-ceo's of the business." Sugar explained.

The Latina girl or as Brittany now knows as Santana is sitting near the window listening to what she assumes is music since she is bobbing her head in to some tunes she can't hear. Her brother is right next to her. Quinn, Mercedes and Artie across from them. They seem to be in a conversation while the Latina is tuning them out. Before Brittany knows it, Sugar already twisted her body so she can look at what she passumes is a magazine with a family on it. It didnt took her a while to figure out that the kids that are across from her are in it.

"This is the latest magazine cover on them. Vanity Fair made a special issues of a magazine about them. This was the February issues." Brittany thinks its is Hailie that said that but she couldn't really pay attention since she was to busy looking at the cover.

In the magazine was a picture of four families that are separated from each other. The parents are sitting down in a chair while the kids are either in the side or in the front of the parents standing. The boys were wearing either black pants or jeans with a button down polo shirts that are either short or long and tucked in their pants. The four older men wear wearing black tux open with a white button down shirt with a black tie. The little girls are wearing sundresses and the teenage girls wearing casual dresses. The older four ladies wear skirts with a short button down shirt, tucked in the skirts.

"These are the Abrams, The dads name is Andrew, moms name is Alexis, older brother that is 22 is Arron, Artie is next who is 16, then it's his little sisters that is Andrea who is 11, then Addi who is 4." While Sugar was talking Hailie was the one pointing out the people. The Abrams were in the left side corner of the magazine. Andrew was sitting down on the chair on the right and Alexis was on his left. Arron was in slightly behind his mothers chair with his hand on her shoulder and Artie right next to him with his hands on his fathers chair. Next was Andrea who was beside her mother with Alexis hand on her back and Arron's hand is on her shoulder. Addi was sitting on her fathers lap. They were all smilling.

"Next is the Jones. The dad is Jack, the mom who is Kris, the older brother who is Kaleb who is 22, then Mercedes who is 16, her younger brother who is Felton that is 11 years old, her sister Tatum who is 9 and the youngest girl who is Dominique who is 4." The Jones were on the right side of the corner of the maganize. Jack was sitting on the chair on the left side with Kris who is on his right. Kaleb was behind his mothers chair on hand on his mothers shoulder and one arm on his sisters waist. Mercedes was behind her father's chair and her hand on shoulder of her sister and her other arm was on her brothers waist. Tatum was in front of Mercedes and right next to her father's chair. Dominique was sitting on the arm rest of her mother's chair with her mothers arm around her. Felton was sitting in front of his family on the ground and was sitting crossed legged with head up, supported by his fist-ed hands and arms. All were smiling too.

"Then the Fabrays. The dad's name is Russel, the mom who is Judy, the older brother is Keegan who is 23, then our blonde girl who is Quinn which is 16, then her sisters Frannie who is 13 then Anne who is 9." The Fabrays where sitting next to the Jones. Russel was siting on a chair on the left and Judy was on his right. Keegan was behind his father arms crossed in front of his chest. Quinn was standing beside her mother and her arms where placed on her sister and mother. Frannie was in front of Quinn. Anne was next to her fathers side. All were smiling too.

"Then last but not the least the Lopez. The dad's name is Reynaldo, the mom's name is Maribel, the older brother is Niguel who is 24, then the twins which we all know is Santana and Noah who is 16, then Kai who is 3." The Lopez was right next to the Abrams. Reynaldo was sitting on the right and Maribel was sitting on the left, both their spare hands intertwined. Niguel was in the back of both of his parents chair with his hands on their shoulder. Noah was sitting on the outside of his mother'chair his arm around his mother. Maribel's hand was on his lap. Kai was on the ground sitting crossed legged, his massive grin that has one front teeth missing on the show. Then Santana who was sitting on her fathers arm rest with one of her arms around her fathers shoulder and one hand on his arm. Reynaldo's hand was on her lap. They were all smiling brightly.

Brittany couldn't help but just stare at Santana's face. He smile was beautiful. Her dimples on each cheek was showing. Her tan legs going on and on for days. Her black hair curled lightly on the tips. And last but not the least her brown eyes.

"And all together they make up the CLA film enterprise. The biggest most successful business ever founded. The Lopez's sits right on top of that! They are rich beyond actress and actors! And now I will figure out why they are here in this crazy ass boring town called Lima! " Sugar said while taking out her phone to probably look for answers to her questions. Hailie helping her with her phone.

Meanwhile in Santana's table, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, and Puck were talkin while Santana was in her Ipad mixing, and editing the background music for her own music. Noah's hands where on her her thigh and she couldn't help but feel a little happy feeling his twin brother comfort her for no reason. Earlier when she walked in she felt this feeling that someone was looking and watching her. She shrugged it off as everyone always look at them and it natural. But she knows deep down that the feeling she got was _different._ And she cant quite put her finger in it, yet. When she felt a tap on her thigh she looked up and saw the waiters was already asking for their order.

"I will have a double bacon cheese burger with fries and Coke pls, thanks." Quinn said with a grin while passing the menu to the waitress. Noah passed his to Santana to have a look at the menu.

"I will have a cheeseburger with tots and I mean lots of tots okay and a chocolate milkshake pls, thanks." Mercedes ordered with a smile.

"I will have a chicken burrito pls with some fries and a Mountain dew pls, thank you" Artie ordered next.

"I will have a spicy chicken chipotle burger pls with fries and a Mountain dew too, thanks" Noah ordered next.

"And I will have a hot dog with nachos and fries with a , thanks" Santana said as she passed the menu back to the waitress. The waitress nodded and left. When she left something caught Santana's eyes and she cant seem to pull herself out of it.

Seating on the bar was a blonde girl. She was eating with two other girls that seem to be so occupied with their phones. She was looking at a magazine in front of her while dipping her fries in her milkshake.

_That is unusual. But god does she look perfect, with her hair almost glowing because of the sun light and her eyebrows are creased like she is really concentrating on that magazine. I wish I could see her face so I could put a full face on her perfectness not just her side even though its perfect._

Just like that her wish came true. Brittany turned around feeling someones eyes on her. She can't believe her luck when she turned around and locked eyes with Santana. Blue eyes met brown and brown eyes met blue eyes. Both their breath got caught at how deep they seem to be falling into each others eyes. They felt warm and butterflies going on both of the their bodies. They were both shocked at those feeling because they both haven't been in a relationship and some people say that butterflies aren't real!

_They fuck?! What are these butterflies doing here? Damn butterflies! - _Were both going on their minds right at these minute.

Both their trance were knocked out when Noah blocked the blue eyes from Santana. Santana was pissed because Noah blocked her view from the blonde. Brittany was also sad and pissed that the girls brother blocked her from the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.

"Hey what is up with you and blonde hottie over there San?" Noah said with a smirk and a wink.

"What?! Nothing is up. I just happen to glance over there than she turned. That is it." Santana lied. She wasn't the only one who knows that she lied. In fact everyone in her table was trying not to giggle because it was obvious that she was lying. And that just made Noah's smirk grown.

"Sure San, Sure there was totally nothing going on because everyone can feel all this sexual tension that got created when you guys were eye fucking eachother." Noah said with his smirk and that made Quinn, Mercedes and Artie burst out laughing. Brittany, Sugar and Hailie turned to see what was happening.

"Fuck you go to hell. You are such a dick!" Santana hissed to him with a glare as she thumped the back of his head. The trio across from Santana and Noah laughed more. Then Santana turned to the trio then put up the finger to them. That costed more laughter so Santana being her just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and saw that some people turned their heads to look at the commotion. The three girls chuckled and giggled- the two girls of course did- at the sight.

"Owwww! What the fuck was that for?!" Noah said while rubbing his throbbing backside of his head.

"That is for you being a dickhead! Now pay up for the bet again." Santana said while putting her hand out so the boy could pay her. Noah took out some money and gave it to Santana while grumbling under his breath.

"Wait what? You guys challenged her again! Do you guys like losing to a girl or what? And she beat you guys again!" Quinn said with a smirk while pointing to the two boys, whose heads are bowed down in shame. Santana had to smirk with that one too. Brittany thought that was one of the sexiest smirk she had ever seen, it made her jeans tighten. Quinn put up her hand to be high fived by Santana, and she did.

The waitress came and bought there food over. Conversations were made in the table but Santana's mind was with the blonde with blue eyes that was sitting a couple of feet from her. Santana was the first to finish her food and asked the waitress to refill her drink and put it in a take out cup.

"Wait where are you going?" Artie asked.

"Cause I looked up earlier that there is a babies and toys r us here and I wanna get some stuff so when the boy and mom come over we have everything already" Santana said as she tapped Noah on the arm to signal him to stand up. He did and she slid out and threw 15 bucks on the table to pay for her food.

"And they say you are heartless and cold" Mercedes said with an amused face as she looked at Santana.

"Shut up Wheezy" Santana snapped.

"Ahh there is our Satan that we all know and love!" Mercedes answered back with a smirk.

"Wait you are ditching me?" Noah said trying to mock a hurt face.

"Yup and I will meet you guys at the house later." Santana said as the waitress came over with her drink. She said her goodbyes and left the diner but not without looking back and locking eyes with the blonde on the bar who was looking at her. She gave the girl a small tight lipped smile then left. She was driving to the store when her thoughts consumed her

_I probably wont see her again. Dammit! She was beautiful! Damn you Noah for ruining that "connection" we had with our eyes. She was beautiful. I wonder whats her name? It must be pretty like her. Oh Lopez you ain't got no game!_

* * *

**Damn you lucky dogs! 7,943 of a chapter! That is loooooonnnnnggg! I gave a hint on who has the G!P here so if you catch it well done then tell me who you think it is! Most chapters probably wont be this long so I will try to minimize it. I wanted to put this out there today so I tried finishing it today and I did. I was writing for four hours but some of them were already typed so it was easier. **

**English is my second language so pls be patient with my grammar and spelling. I live in the USA for five years though and still am so parts of it is okay I guess. Mistakes are mine.**_  
_

**Out of 15 I only got 4 no about the G!P story so I guess this is a G!P story now :P**

**GIVE THAT BUTTON SOME LOVIN TONIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**BOOBS! Okay now that I have your attention I would like to tell you guys that in the world of You're The One (Thanks to that person who said that it was the wrong grammar btw) One Direction is not famous yet okay! And some of "Santana's Original Songs" would be just covers and some songs that I would translate from Tagalog (my language) to English but some of them would be English so we cool!**

**Anyway Enjoy Chapter 2 :) And thanks for the Reviews and Follows and Favorites btw always much appreciated. **

**And for the people who said they didn't catch who has a G!P it was Britt so we have a Brittany G!P in our hands!**

**This is Part 1!**

**Anyway I love you guys and thanks again for reading this story!**

**I don't own Glee unfortunately Glee is own by Ryan "troll" Murphy.**

* * *

"So how was the baby and toy shopping last night?" Quinn said as they were all sitting on the kitchen getting ready for the first day of school that day. They were all sitting in the kitchen with either a bowl of cereal or toast, eggs, and bacon on a plate, or both. Quinn and Mercedes were eating toast, bacon, egg, and cereal in the table across Santana. Puck and Artie were standing separately in the kitchen counters across from each other, eating toast, bacon and eggs. Santana was sitting on the island eating cereal.

"Oh yah about that. Umm well when I came home you guys were already upstairs so I never got to tell you the news. So umm about Mami coming here for five months suppose to start today. I called her last nigh to ask some questions about the stuff the twins need she told me she can't come yet cause she and Kai got sick and can't fly so Mami said that this weekend we are going down there for the weekend then when we come up again Mami and the boys will come with us." She said as she finished her cereal and hopped down of the island.

"Oh that is okay then, are Mama L and Kai okay?" Artie said as he finished his food and put it in the dishwasher. Santana followed him.

"Yah they are okay but they have a fever and cough so they don't want to fly when they are that sick." Santana reasoned. Everyone accepted it and finished eating so they can go. They all decided to just use two cars today again, Santana's and Noah's. They picked up their stuff and went in the cars, Artie and Mercedes with Santana and Quinn with Noah. Santana had her radio blasting and since both of their cars were top down Noah and Quinn can hear the song and all were dancing in the seat and singing along. Santana was the leading car so she could see that Quinn was somewhat bobbing her head up and down to the music. Noah was doing that weird thing he does with his hands. The two people that were right next to her were either singing or dancing in some parts.

They got to the school and parked their cars on near the entrance of the school. The put their shades on the top of thier heads and got out of the cars. People thought they were in movies because when they came out it was that slow mo and with wind blowing on their hairs. They went to the trunks and took out their bags.

"Looks like Lima just got frozen." Artie said as he looked around. Some of he kids were either whispering or just stood frozen with their mouths open. Then just like that the some of the kids are screaming and jumping and some are running to see what was happening.

Brittany was under the bleachers near the gate fence with Sugar. Sugar was still trying to figure out why the "royal teens" as she put it were here. But Brittany couldn't care less. Her though were occupied by that Latina girl with brown eyes. If anyone asked her what she did when she got home she totally _would not_ say that she spend that whole night trying to find things about the Latina because she _totally did not_ do that!

She also _did not_ Google Santana. She also _did not_ looked at pictures of Santana._ Not even_ the videos in also _did not__ try _to find her in Twitter and Instagram but not follow her, just looked at the pictures and videos. She also _did no_t do a major stalking spree. She also found the others twitter and one of the things that interested her was Santana's brother Niguel's twitter. His Twitter was full of family pics and some videos. It really did look like Niguel loves her sister and his family. He had pictures with Santana and him together in most of them. All smiles and some that had goofy faces on them. Some of the videos were hilarious too.

His Twitter icon was cute too. It was Santana, Puck, and himself. It looked like they were on a beach. Niguel was in the middle holding the camera wearing a blue t-shirt that fits him in all the right places. He was wearing his shades on. Santana was in his right wearing a basketball jersey and a red and white snapback cap with the LA sign on it. She was wearing her aviators adn her hair was down and she had a side bangs. Puck was in her left wearing a plain white t-shirt and he had his shades on. They were all smiling.

Two videos stood out for her. One of them were:

**NLopez : The circle of failure SantanaLopez_ NPuckLopez DoubleA QuinnFabray KeegsFabray ArronA KalebJones  
**

**Video**

_"You guys are real stupids!" The person behind the camera said. In the screen you can see all the adult kids in a circle on top of a large circle wheel that seems to be slightly moving. It was large enough to fit all the adult kids with some space. Santana was in the nearer to the camera. Mercedes was missing._

_"Shut up Niggy!" Santana shouted as she fixed her hair by putting it in a messy bun. She was wearing the red polo she wore in the diner open with a black tank top. She was also wearing a gray baggy low crop sweat pants. "Okay lets do this! Niggy count now!"_

_"You guys are real idiota! If something happens to you not my fault! Okay 1...2...3... GO!" On the word go the teens on the wheel started running in space and the wheel started moving. Some of them stayed on but when it got faster Arron, Keegan fell down on the ground with "FUCK!" "OWW SHIT" screamed out._

_The camera started shaking and a laughter was now replacing some of the screaming from the kids that are still on the wheel. Next was Kaleb and Artie that fell down. Then camera was moving now because Niguel couldn't take it so he laughed as Kaleb and Artie fell on their butts and was groaning. Quinn then jumped of the wheel. _

_"Holy crap that is crayzzzzyyyy!" Quinn said as she was trying to catch her breath._

_"Cheerleading didnt help you my dear sissy? I though you were that best!" Keegan said with a teasing tone as he put his arms on her shoulder. Quinn elbowed him in the stomach._

_"Haha you so funny!" She said with a glare at his brother. Santana and Puck were the only ones left on the wheel. Noah slipped and fell on the wheel with is leg on each part of the surface of the wheel. _

_"OHHHHHHH SHIT!" "OMFG NOAH!" "OOOOOOO YOUR BALLS!" "OWWWWW MY BALLS!" were some of the things that was heard and some laughing mixed in it. Santana jumped out and you can see her rolling on the ground. The camera fell on the floor and Niguels laughter could be heard. But You could still see the wheel and the people on it._

_"Ooooo You okay Noah?" She said a she fliched when she saw her brother grimacing with a pained expression. The wheel was stopped by Artie, Kaleb, and Keegan. Santana walked toward her brother Niguel and took the video camera from the ground. _

_"So you see why you shouldn't do this at all? It can result to maybe injuring yourself and maybe killing of your balls. So don't do this children in your house or actually at all!" She said with a smile as the screen was on her face. she turned the camera quickly and saw Noah standing up with the help of Artie and Arron on his arms. _

_"Why the fuck do we have that?!" He said with a pained and annoyed expression. Then the video ends. _

The second one was a video made 4 weeks ago: **NLopez : They be Gentleman. Gentleman wars. SantanaLopez_ NPuckLopez DoubleA Who do you think won?**

**Video**

_The starting of Gentleman started playing. They were in a basement and you can see the kids in one of the corners playing and the adult teens were in some of the couches. The pushed table in the side had chips and some things to drink. Noah and Artie were in the middle. Both wearing their glasses. _

Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he  
Alagamun-lan, we like, we we we like party, hey_  
_

_The two boys were dancing to the song. You can hear some screaming and chearing and some laughing. The kids now taken interest on the teens and were now watching._

Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya  
Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya  
Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya  
Damn girl! You're so freakin sexy

_They high fived and jumped in their places._

I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman

_"Oh My God! That is just disturbing! and so not good!" Santana shouted as looked at her brother dancing to that song._

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

_"Oh yah you wanna do it!?" Puck challenged back._

_"Okay but I am only doing it in the chorus!" Santana countered back._

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

_"Kids your turn!" Niguel said and the kids obeyed. They started intertaning the teens. Phones were puller out of their compartment and was now being used._

Alagamun-lan, pali, pali, wasa, nelly, neh  
Alagamun-lan, nali, nali, nasa, pali, hee  
Ichiba, varaniya, nori, moli, holy, daddy, chunga, ri

_Santana the stood up and went to the middle. The kids went back to the couches and watched. Santana started to dance and she walked to the camera_.

Varriya, good feeling, feeling good, brutake  
Varriya, gachu, gunya, sorinage, sorinage  
Varriya, damn girl! I'm a party mafia

_She was nearer to the camera now and she started sing._

I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman

_She jumped back and turned around and started dancing the gentleman dance with her backside in front of the camera._

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

_She sang again while looking at the camera. She was wearing a low crop top that says the words geek, a denim short shorts and she had nerdy glasses on top of her head. Her hair in a messy bun. Her Abs were showing._

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

_Noah and Artie jumped in and they all danced._

Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna make you wet  
You know who I am, wet psy  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna make you wet  
You know who I am, wet psy

_They danced together and the people were cheering and screaming. _

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

_They did a pose and the cheering became louder. The trio were smiling then the video ends._

That was one was one of the ones that Brittany kept replaying because seeing Santana dance like that was hot. She also felt like a pervert after the 18th replay so she stopped. She also found out that Santana won.

She saw some interviews and found out that Santana is a lesbian like her. But Brittany has a different situation. She was born with a penis that fully works and she can actually impregnate a girl. So a whole different kind of situation.

Brittany's thoughts were broken by the Sugar screaming real loud.

"OMG! Look they are here! They are going to school here!" She shouted then grabbed Brittany's wrist pulling her up and pretty much dragging her to see Santana and the others. If it was another person who dragged her she would have yelled and beat up the person doing it but since it was Sugar she let it go since they have been best friends since they were kids. And also she wants to see Santana but no one need to know that.

Sugar pulled them near the door and near the Glee club. Brittany didn't like them very much cause they were in the bottom of the pyramid. Well except Sugar and Mike, she hated everyone in that club. She was the resident badass and jock. She was forced to play football last year since she was always getting in trouble. It was either expulsion or football team. She picked the football team because if her parents found out about her getting expelled she was gonna be a dead meat. And the Pierce were the most kindest family ever so seeing or getting them mad was one of the most scariest thing ever.

Brittany saw Santana and her breath got taken away. Santana was wearing a black low crop tank top with the words Music on the middle, the sides are long and lose. You could see her abs, cleavage, and her defined arm muscle. She was wearing short ripped jean shorts. She was wearing brown sandals. Her hair was down naturally with curls in the end. She had messengers bag on her shoulder and her aviators sat on her nose, her Beats pro was on her ears. Everyone was drooling about Santana because she was first to step on the sidewalk leading to the school. Everyone cleared way for the teens to enter the school. Brittany didn't pay attention to the others only on Santana.

All she can think was those abs and those brown eyes that is hiden behind her aviators, and how she wants to see them again. Santana's abs were so defined and you can see she has a full 6 pack.

_Mmmhh those abs are one hell of an abs. They looks so delicious. Oh shit Britty Jr. is starting to wake up! Damn it! Think of that lady across the road that was washing her windows last month... ooo okay good no more boner at the moment we don't want to happen again what happen last year when they found out your cock. Those sluts were throwing them selves to you and we don't need to repeat that again. Even though its gonna happen._

When they got in, most of the boys rushed to go to the bathroom or find a place while trying to cover their bulge inside there pants. All the girls were just there staring at the door some with open mouths and some with wide eyes.

"Omg did you see Puck? He is so hot."

"Omg Artie is here he is so cute!"

"What are they doing here?"

"Are they looking for someone to marry cause I would so marry Santana."

The last one caught Brittany's ear and she turned her head to glare at the cheerleader who said that. She didnt like that one at all. The cheerleader was to busy gossiping with the other Cheerios to see the glare that could kill her being sent towards her by the blonde. With a last glare Brittany went to find her locker and get her stuff before the bell rings.

Santana was in the hallway while reaching inside of her bag to get her schedule with her locker number and code. She knows some people are screaming but they were muffled because of how loud her music was. An arm was thrown over her shoulder. She knows it was Noah because of his smell and his muscular arms. She put one of the of the muffs from her headphones behind her ear.

"Okay so we figure it out that all our lockers are probably in one hallway. So its okay we will see you guys at lunch or in third period okay." Noah said as she whispered it to Santana. She just nodded and they proceed to go to there lockers. They found out that the girls were right next to each other and the boys are across the hall but a little behind. The boys locker was not right next to each other since there was a locker in the middle.

Puck was putting away his stuff when he saw a blonde hair right next to him. He looked to his left and saw that it was that blonde from the diner. Puck though the gods were giving him a gift because not only is the blonde girl hot but she was so fuckable. He put on his "smexy" smirk and tuned toward the blonde while leaning in his locker.

"Hey babe the name is Puck" he said with his smirk as he ran his eyes over the girl. Brittany turned and looked at him with disinterest in her face.

"Brittany, and don't call me babe cause I am not your babe and nor will I ever be your babe." She said while taking out a letterman jacket and putting it on.

"You never know maybe you will be my babe in the future with your hotness and my hotness we can rule this school. We can be the hottest couple ever and I see your a jock. I am trying out for football and I know your in cheerleading so we can totally rule this school." He said as he looked at the blonde suggestively as she put on her letterman jacket. He saw an Asian boy standing behind the blonde with a football in his arms and books in the other.

"I am for sure I will never be your babe and thanks for calling me hot but I pretty much already rule this school already so I don't need you. I already got my eyes on someone and it not you. Yes I am a jock but not a cheerleader. Brittany Pierce football captain. If you want to try out its at 5 pm outside the field same as the Cheerios try out. Don't be late Coach Beiste hates being late." Brittany said while she tapped Pucks shoulder. Puck had his eyes wide and his mouth was open. He turned his head and saw the Asian dude give the football to Brittany and they walked away.

Puck couldn't believe it. The girl he just hit on was hot and all but he never guessed that she was the football captain. A girl. Football. First his sister is a is a pro in Basketball that he kept loosing to her and now Brittany. The football captain? The fuck is going on with this world! The ladies invasion in sports man! When Artie finished they went to their first period.

Santana just finished getting her books and locked her locker when she saw blondie from the diner. The girl that has those amazing blue eyes. The same blue eyes that has been hunting her thoughts since she saw them yesterday. She was actually here. She is seeing her now. Blondie was wearing what looks like a v neck shirt, a gray harem sweatpants with chains hanging on her left side. She was also wearing a McKinley Letterman jacket that had "Pierce" on the back and was slimmed down to fit her. She was wearing black and white vans. To Santana she was perfect.

A hand waving in front of her broke her out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Satan. Girl you done checking blondie out? Can we go now?" Mercedes said while leaning on the other side of her locker. Quinn was right next to her with a smirk on her face. Oh how Santana wanted to erase that smirk.

"Yah we can go." With that the trio walked to their first period class. If Santana looked back her brown eyes would have connected with blue eyes right at that minute.

* * *

It was already third period and so far Santana is already getting pissed. People passing by her keeps sending her shy waves, smiles, and a "hey Santana" and to be honest he was getting annoyed. The jocks were the worst. They keep following her with their eyes. Some are whispering and some are staring at her with hunger. Some are giving her letters that she knows that she is gonna throw even thought she hasn't seen them. Some are giving her chocolate bars or a piece of kisses with weird pick up lines. Like "oh hey your already giving me a toothache cause you are a chocolate.". Talk about major turn off and awkwardness. A little offensive but so far she hasn't let Snixx out yet.

Snixx is her alter ego. Anyone who gets her wrath is going to need medical appointments. So right now McKinley high is safe.

But right now she is starting to calm down. Her meter is going low now so an innocent life is spared. Third period is one of the period she has with her friends. She was the last one to enter and as she looked inside she saw that Noah and Artie, Quinn and Mercedes have already partnered up and sat down. The only sit left was behind the classroom. And behind the classroom is where Brittany sat.

Brittany head was on the table. When she heard someone's footstep coming toward her she took her head off the table to look. She saw Santana coming near her and she sat a little more comfortably on the chair. When Santana sat down she put her books on the edge of the table and put her Ipad in front of her. She had changed her beats pro to her koss wireless earphones. When Brittany saw the earphones she never thought that wireless earphones exist and that Santana was a genius.

"Cool earphones" Brittany said without thinking. Santana jumped in her seat because she never heard such a sweet and angelic voice in her whole life. She turned and she saw blue eyes looking at her.

_Those eyes my gawd!_ She smiled at Brittany and Brittany returned it.

"Thanks. I am Santana, Santana Lopez." She said while putting her hand out. Even though Brittany already heard her voice from the video her breath still got caught in her throat.

"Brittany, Brittany Pierce. How do you like your first day here?" Brittany answered as she held her hand to shake Santana's hand. What happened next was not something they expect. They felt a spark and warmth in their body when their hands touched. They both gasped at the feeling. They both looked at their hands. It was a beautiful picture. Tan hand together with white. They both looked up and and their eyes fell on each other. They started a trance with their eyes.

Puck and Artie were fooling around in their chairs when Puck saw what happened with the girls. He stopped mid-air near Artie's hair when he saw Santana reach over her hand to shake Brittany's hand. Artie saw him stop and he saw him look at something behind them. He turned and saw the girls talking and saw Santana's hand reaching out.

"Hey girls, you best be looking at this." He said to the two girls in front in front of them and both of the girls turned around to see what Artie was talking about. Both girls were shocked to see Santana and Brittany both look down in their hands then back to each other. Puck being puck leaned to Artie and said..

"Bet you a 100 bucks those two will get together" Puck said with a smirk as he looked back at the girls. Who are still looking at each other.

"Deal. I beat you it is longer than four months." Artie countered back.

Meanwhile back with the girls. They were oblivious to what was happening in the room. They just can't help but look into each others eyes. Santana seem to snap out of it. She took her hand away slowly. Which brought Brittany back too.

"Ohhh umm... Your question was about my first day right?" She asked Brittany while trying not to look at her. She busied herself by looking around the room. She didn't see the group up ahead turn around so quickly. Brittany nodded. "Oh my first day is okay I guess. Umm kinda pissed with the people who keeps trying to get my attention though." She said with a tight lip smile while gesturing to the boys and girls that are looking back at them. Brittany looked at the kids too. She glared at them. They all looked away. Santana saw it and she couldn't help but feel that the blonde was cute.

"Oh cool. Well not cool about the attention part." She tried to clear it up. At that moment the teacher walked in. Some of the students listened in and some still in their own world. Both girls just nodded to each other and gave each other a tight lipped smile.

"Hi class my name is Mr. Cummings" The teacher said the class laughed and giggled. The teacher had a ginger buzz cut hair. He also had side burns. The two girls in the back were trying their hardest to not laugh but one look at each other and they just burst out laughing. The teacher gave a glare at the class and they all stopped laughing. Some were still giggling under their breaths but he still continued. "I will be your History teacher."

* * *

Third hour is about to finish in 15 minutes. They were reading in their History book when Mr. Cummings phone started ringing. He talked to the person for awhile.

"Ummm Miss Lopez, Ms. Holiday want you to go to her class." When he said that the little bit hunched over Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Puck, and Santana sat a little straighter and all their eyes were wide. The four teens then looked at Santana with their mouths open. Santana copied the same thing. Brittany saw the whole thing and couldn't help but become intrigued.

"Ummm sir did you... just say Ms. Holiday... as in... Holly Holiday?" Santana said while putting her hands up and looking at the teacher hesitantly. Brittany and the teacher though it was weird how the teenagers acting.

"Ummm Yes, Holly Holiday.. why is something wrong Miss Lopez?"

"Ohhh No, No, not at all... umm what is her room number?" with that the four teenagers sat in the front looked at the teacher eagerly.

"Umm its down the hall to the right then down the hall to the left you're gonna see the name in the outside."

"Okay thanks." Santana closed her book and put her notebook on top with her Ipad. She stood up and pushed her chair back. "Bye Brittany it was nice to meet yah." She said to Brittany.

"You too." Brittany answered back. Both girls smiled at each other fast then Santana turned and walked to the table where Puck and Artie sat. Mercedes and Quinn leaned back to hear too.

"I don't know why she is here but I will talk to you guys later." She said in a rush and left. Brittany followed her out with her eyes.

"Man why is she here? We are in such a big trouble if people found out." She heard Puck whisper to Artie.

"I don't know! Let just wish that people don't know about it. Will talk it out later with Tana." Artie whispered. Brittany's curiosity is now heightened.

_I wonder what is that? Why are they acting mysterious? Who is Holly Holiday? _She kept asking herself that and kept trying to figure that name out. When she looked at the clock she saw that Santana has been gone for 8 minutes.

"Ummm sir I forgot to tell you that Coach Beiste needs me for the try outs later so I have to go help her can I be excused?" She lied. Some of the football players looked at their captain weirdly cause they know its a lie. She glare at them and they all knew not to talk, they went back to their reading/texting.

"I never got a memo." He said.

"She must have forgotten. You know how Coach Beiste is, she forgot her own birthday last year you think she is gonna remember a note to give to you?" She countered back. Now that was real. Coach Beiste forgot her own birthday because of so many things in her head. Especially her divorce with Cooter.

"Ahh that is true well then okay you may go." With that Brittany took her stuff and left.

* * *

Brittany went to her locker and put her stuff away before heading to see if she can see Santana in Miss Holiday's room. She saw Santana alright but she entered the choir room instead. Brittany walked faster and she saw Santana sit down in the piano bench. Brittany hid behind the door post. She can see Santana's back as she played some notes on the piano.

_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathing in snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
_Light's gone, day's end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men _

Santana started to sing while playing the piano. Brittany couldn't believe how amazing Santana's voice is. It was so soulful and husky.

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

Santana was singing with her eyes closed. She feels like someone is watching her but decided to put it aside.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

Brittany was so amazed that she just felt herself move in towards to piano. She stopped near the white board and just lean there.

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_

Santana knows that someone is watching her because she saw a girl near to white board. The girl had blonde hair and she knows its either Quinn or that girl named Brittany. She just continued playing and singing.

_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_

Brittany was just focusing in Santana's voice. She was dumbfounded. SHe had never heard such an amazing voice in her life.

_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_Or angels to die_

When the last note died it got Brittany's attention back to the room.

"So did you like it?" Santana said while still pressing some keys on the piano. Brittany's eyes went wide because she's suprised that Santana heard that she was here. Santana turned around in her chair and put her arm on the lyric stand. Brittany started to walk towards the side of the piano.

"Umm yah. Your voice is amazing. Umm how did you know I was here?"

"Oh heard you come in and thanks."

"Oh okay and your welcome."

"So whatcha doing outside of class?" Santana asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh I was just about to go to the bathroom" Brittany lied.

"So you went all the way here just so you can go to the bathroom when there is a bathroom across the hall from Cumming's room." Santana said with a slight giggle when she said the teachers name. Brittany though it was an angel singing. Brittany started blushing and Brittany Pierce never blushes!

"Umm...-" She got interupted by the school bell. The noise from the hallway interupted the silence the choir room. Santana stood up from the bench and got her stuff together.

"Well I should go. I'll see when I see you Brittany" Santana said with a smile and Brittany smiled back with a wave. When she saw what she was doing she put her hand down fast. Santana giggled when she saw that. She also thought the blonde was cute and adorable.

"Yah I see you later."

* * *

Santana found the auditorium and saw that it had the drums, piano, and guitar in it. She went up the stage and realeased a deep breath. She took out her phone and texted the rest saying that she was in the auditorium. She went to the piano again and played some notes.

Brittany went to Sugars locker. She saw the mini brunnet in her locker fixing her hair. She walked up fast and started talking.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Brittany said. Sugar never really fixes her hair in her locker unless she wants to be noticed by a boy.

"Oh just fixing my hair cause you never know when Artie or Puck walks near me and I want them to see me."

See Brittany was right. Brittany rolled her eyes and closed Sugars locker. Sugar gasped and turned around to look at Brittany.

"Why would you do that!" She pointed accusingly at Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes again and took hold of Sugars arms and brought her down a hallway. The school bell rang.

"OMG I am late for Glee Club I need to go before Rachel starts being a diva bitch to me!" Sugar said turning on her heals to go to the choir room.

"No you are coming with me!" Brittany said while she took hold of Sugars arms. Sugar went with the blonde.

"Hey how come you didn't tell me that Santana can sing?" Brittany asked Sugar who had wide eyes and her mouth was on the floor.

"She can sing?! I didn't know that! Wait how do you know!?" Sugar asked as she starred at fire best friend in disbelief.

"I...I... Heard her sing in the choir room in third hour. She is really good!" Brittany explained.

"Awww I missed it?! Dang it I would do anything just to hear her or any of them sing!" Sugar said.

They both turned quite wheb they turned a corner when they hear music coming from the auditorium.

"Glee club is meeting in the choir room not the auditorium..." Sugar trailed. Brittany then went ninja mode to see who was playing the piano from the window on the door. Sugar follwed and released a gasp when she saw the Latina on the piano bench.

From the way they were looking in the Latina sat on the piano which was located by the left front side of the stage. Santana was facing the right side so she didn't see the two people looking on the door on her left side. They don't know what the Latina was playing yet but then she stopped. Santana fixed her sitting and started playing again. She was playing the notes one at a time. Her voice was really soft and somewhat seductive. Brittany was having trouble breathing.

_**(Santana)**_

_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river_  
_Cover your eyes_

Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, and Puck came out of the sides of the stage. Santana's back was to them so she didn't see or hear them. They all looked at each other and smiled cause they know what this meant. They started to move forward. Mercedes took the seat next to Santana who jumped because of seeing her there. Quinn leaned on the piano with her back facing the door and was looking at the boys with a smile. Artie and Puck went to the drums and the guitar in the other side of the stage with Artie playing the guitar and Puck playing the drums. But Santana was the only one playing at the moment.

_So you don't know the secret_  
_I've been trying to hide_  
_We held our breath_  
_To see our names are written_

They all jumped in and tried to harmonize the next part. Brittany and Sugar got blown away with what they heard. They were all amazing.

_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over_

_Yes since we found out_  
_Since we found out_

Artie started to dance around with the guitar. Quinn and Mercedes moved away from the piano and started to dance around. They were all smiling.

_**(All of them)** _

_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could _

_**(Quinn and Mercedes) **_

_After the war you said we'd fight together_  
_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_  
_But now I've seen it through_  
_And now I know the truth_

Santana stood up and kicked her chair and she started to really rock out by moving her head up and down. Quinn and Mercedes went next to her and they did some poses while Santana was still playing. Brittany and Sugar are now in awe and are now staring wide eyed at the group.

_**(All of them)**_

_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

Now Santana's voice turned seductive and Brittany's pants couldn't help but tighten with what she was hearing.

_**(Santana)**_

_Baby, I'll give you anything you need_  
_I'll give you anything you need_

**_(Mercedes)_**

I'll give you anything you need

Santana, Artie and Puck stopped playing and they all started clapping. They were all also bobbing thier heads up and down.

_**(All)**_

_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be alright_

They all started playing again

_Since we found out_  
_Since we found out_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

When the last note ended the group all cheered and smiled.

"Now that is what I am talkin about! We haven't had a jam session in a while!" Puck said while they all high fived each other. The others agreed. They all started chatting.

Outside the door the two girls were frozen in shock. That was probably the most awesomest jam session they have seen. They both couldn't believe how talented the kids were. Someone behind them took them out of there shock.

"Aren't they amazing? I think they blew that into the wall!"

* * *

**Ohhhh Cliffhanger! lol I don't even think it is one. This chapter was long so I put it in parts so this is part 1 then part 2 is MAYBE coming within two weeks. I was gonna update on my birthday which is 12 more days but I keep getting reviews of updating so I wrote this one and I wish I can update on my bday so stay with me!**

**I need to apologize for the wait because we moved houses two weeks ago so I haven't written anything. **

**Who do you guys think was that person who talked to Brittany and Sugar in the end?**

**I hoped you guys like the part one so remember show some lovin with that R****eview button!**


End file.
